Breaking and Entering
by The G-rated Innocence
Summary: Fay and Kathy accidentally break Fay's N-64 while playing the Legend of Zelda. While trying to fix it, their minds are absorbed into the game when both suffer an electric shock. Will they revive themselves before there's no home to return to?
1. Blackout

Breaking and Entering  
  
Summary: Fay, a Zelda fan, and Kathy, who's totally clueless, accidentally break Fay's N-64 while playing the Legend of Zelda. While trying to fix it, their minds are absorbed into the game when both suffer an electric shock. Will they revive themselves before they forget their lives in the real world? Can they stop Gannon from destroying "the fourth Relic of the Goddesses?" And will their friendship stay intact throughout their journey?  
  
Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time, GameCube and the Nintendo 64 are all owned by Nintendo. This is also an unoriginal plot. But everyone uses it. I may as well, too...  
  
Info: I work on this story when I have writer's block with G-rated Innocence, and Link doesn't poke me about it. He asks nicely for me to work on it if I'm having a hard time. Which is creepy. O.o; I you have no idea what I'm talking about, see my little lookup thing. I do not suffer from Insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!

---  
  
Chapter One-Blackout  
  
"See him? He's Link. He's so much cuter at seventeen, though." Fay pointed at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy that appeared on her dusty TV screen, which her old N-64 was hooked up to. She had always thought that it was better to play a game on the original gaming system.  
  
Kathy nodded and asked, "How do I attack again?"  
  
"The 'A' button!" cried Fay, grabbing the controller away from her sleep-over guest as a Deku Sprout attempted to attack the young, green-clothed boy in the game the Legend of Zelda. Kathy made no protest as she watched Fay make Link slash back at the minion of "Gannon."  
  
She had never played the Legend of Zelda before, but Fay had told her a lot of stuff about it, like cheats and glitches, and it sounded interesting. A ring of triumph came from the speakers as Fay opened a chest to find a slingshot.  
  
"On GameCube it's so much harder to pick which one you want to use..." Fay stated, entering the Menu screen. She equipped the Slingshot, then handed the controller back to Kathy.  
  
After a while, Kathy had gotten used to the buttons and the environment. The inside of a tree that was filled with plant-like life forms was hard to memorize.  
  
Suddenly, a clap of thunder sounded, and lightning illuminated the sky. The two thirteen-year-olds jumped.  
  
"Maybe we should turn this off..." murmured Kathy, motioning towards the TV screen.  
  
Fay shook her head, "Naw, keep playing. A storm won't do any harm." Kathy turned back to the screen and continued to play.  
  
A few moments later, another clap of thunder sounded, and the screen went blank. Fay jumped up, and turned the TV off and back on. Nothing happened. Suddenly, they were enveloped in darkness.  
  
"Shoot! A blackout!" cried Fay, stumbling to the closet, opening it, and pulling out a rather large flashlight. She pushed the switch into the "on" position, and the light flickered on. She walked over to the N-64, handing the flashlight to Kathy.  
  
"Here, shine this on the wires," she said, pulling the N-64 out and taking off the top, looking at the rainbow of wires. She found two disconnected wires, and grabbed them both in one hand, the other still one the flashlight. Then she took a wire in both hands.  
  
"This is how to fix an N-64!" she said triumphantly, Kathy leaning over her with one hand on her shoulder. Fay linked the two wires. They sparked, then sent an electric current through the two girls. They both screamed.  
  
'Am I going to die?' thought Fay, remarkably calm. 'What an awful time to die....'  
  
'Why doesn't this hurt?' Kathy thought, not feeling or hearing anything.  
  
Neither was conscious of their screaming. Suddenly, the current stopped as Fay's hands fell to her sides. Fay and Kathy both hit the floor with a loud thunk! just as Fay's parents raced into the room.

---  
  
Fay opened her eyes. She was so tired. But, instead of the game room, where she had fainted, she found herself on a grassy plain, by a river.  
  
'It's so familiar....' she thought. 'Familiar and peaceful....'  
  
Kathy looked at her friend, and noticed that she had awoken. "Thank God!" she cried, crawling over to Fay as she sat up. All of the blood rushed from her head, and she groaned.  
  
"Am I dreaming....?" she asked, looking at the large castle to her left.  
  
Kathy cried, "I wish! Fay, where are we?!" Fay shook her head, then looked at Kathy.  
  
"Let's hope I'm not correct..." she said, then gulped. "I think we're in Hyrule."

---  
  
"What are you WEARING?!" Fay cried, fully awake now. Kathy was in a tan peasant skirt and white blouse, with a wide red and blue belt with three golden triangles formed into a pyramid in the center. A dagger hung in a sheath around her waist by a thin string.  
  
"Me? What about you?!" cried Kathy, just as surprised. Fay was in a short-sleeved grey tunic, brown boots, and hanging from the regular brown belt around her waist was a sheath, complete with sword. A shield was on her back, marked with symbols she had never seen before. The same three golden triangles were amid the rest of the pictures. Fay took in a deep breath as she examined the shield and belt.  
  
"Kathy, this is the Triforce. It's the symbol of Hyrule. And they worship is, like our God. Each triangle symbolizes a different goddess; Farore, Goddess of Courage; Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom; and Din, Goddess of Power. I'll explain more later," she said, standing.  
  
'Kakariko or the Market?' she found herself thinking. She scoffed at herself, then realized that she did have to decide.  
  
Kathy was looking at her, waiting for a decision. After all, she didn't know anything about this territory. But suddenly, a chill went down her spine. They were being watched. She knew it. She closed her eyes and listened. Hoof beats!  
  
"Someone's coming!" she cried. Fay looked at her, then past her, eyes wide and mouth dry.  
  
Fay looked around, taking in the barn, awestruck. Kathy was kneeling beside a Cuckoo, stroking its feather as a red-haired teen tied up her chestnut horse in the stables.  
  
"I haven't seen you gals in the Market; are you not from around here?" she asked, busying herself with getting drinks for her two guests.  
  
Fay shook her head as Kathy replied, "We're not from around here."  
  
"So, what're your names?" asked the redhead, handing them classes with cold, white fluid in them.  
  
Kathy took a long sip of what turned out to be milk. Fay seemed to do the same. "I'm Fay," she said, wiping her mouth on her arm.  
  
"And I'm Kathy," replied Kathy.  
  
"Malon! And Kathy, as in Katherine?" Kathy nodded. "Hah! That's my horses' name!" Malon flashed a large smile at the two girls. They couldn't help but smile back, she had that affect on every person she met.  
  
"You two need a place to stay? I won't charge you anything," she added, seeing a bit of panic in Fay's eyes. Both girls nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much!" cried Fay, sighing. Kathy bowed her head gratefully.  
  
Malon waved her hand dismissively, saying, "It's nothing!"

---  
  
Last night's events still fresh in her mind, Kathy woke at an early hour in the bed of hay Malon had offered. Fay was sleeping like a rock in the bed of hay beside her. Neither of them had changed out of their clothes to sleep; Fay hadn't even taken the shield off her back. Kathy heard footsteps close-by, and she froze, wondering if it was Malon or not.  
  
A blonde boy, not much older than she, in a green tunic rounded the corner and strode over to one of the horses. His blue eyes looked at Fay, who slept peacefully, then Kathy, who had also closed her eyes.  
  
'I remember him... What was his name?' she thought, opening her eyes cautiously. She watched him pet and whisper his sunset-red horse and brush its coat and mane while doing so.  
  
She glanced at Fay, who was watching him as well. Quietly, she stood.  
  
The boy apparently had extreme hearing, because his head snapped in the direction of Fay, taking a step back and reaching for the sword strapped to his back.  
  
Fay also took a step back, saying, "It's OK, I'm not here to hurt you!" much in the way she would talk to a distressed animal at the shelter.  
  
The boy lowered his hand to his side and nodded at Fay's sword. Fay rolled her eyes, took it off and set it on the floor, kicking it over towards him. The boy picked it up.  
  
"Sorry. Can't be too careful," he said. "Now... who are you?"  
  
"I'm Fay, and this-" she nudged Kathy with her foot, knowing she was awake, even though she had closed her eyes again, "-is my partner, Kathy."  
  
Kathy opened her eyes slowly and blushed slightly, standing. She took off her dagger as well and slid it over to him. He picked it up.  
  
"Fay and Kathy... Malon was telling me about you last night. Not from Hyrule?" asked the boy, standing still meeting both of their eyes.  
  
Fay said, "I'm sorry sir, but I seemed to have missed your name!" She tapped her fingers on her arm impatiently.  
  
The boy grinned. "Ah, quite the feisty one, aren't we? You're right; how un-gentlemanlike of me. I am Link," he said, bowing mockingly. Fay curtsied in reply, mockingly as well. Kathy giggled.  
  
"Now that the introductions are over with, what did you ask us?" asked Fay coolly, looking away from Link.  
  
Link repeated, "You aren't from Hyrule?" Both girls shook their heads.  
  
"We're from.... From across the sea..." murmured Kathy. Fay was silent, watching the red-coated horse. Link nodded.  
  
"Across the sea. And why did you choose to leave your home and come to Hyrule?" asked Link, playing along with them.  
  
Fay answered, "We heard a war was rumored to start, and decided to help." Link raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? And where did you hear that rumor?" he asked, truly interested.  
  
Kathy and Fay looked at each other. Fay nodded.  
  
Then Kathy replied, "We come from a place called Earth."  
  
Link rolled his eyes. "You expect me to believe that up in the sky, past where the Triforce formed, there's another world?" Fay sighed.  
  
"I know it sounds far-fetched, but it is true. Earth is-," Fay suddenly stopped. Kathy looked at her.  
  
"What? What is it?" Fay's hand slowly covered her mouth.  
  
She replied, words muffled slightly by her hand, "The Earth is located above the place where the Three Goddesses left Hyrule and made the Triforce, the Golden Power of Hyrule and center of Worship. What does that say to you?!"  
  
Kathy sat for a moment wondering what Fay was hinting at, then gasped and stared, dumbfounded. "You're not saying what I think you're saying!" she cried, quietly. Link seemed to realize as well. There was a long pause.  
  
Then Link asked, "Earth is a fourth 'Relic of the Goddesses?!'"

---  
  
A/N: SO, how is it? Kinda stupid.... But readable, eh? I'm thanking those who review in advance! THANK YOU!


	2. Discovering of War Part 1

Info: Ah yes, chapter two. I was ACTUALLY planning on making this a one-shot... but, that didn't happen, now did it? Again, I write this ONLY when I have writer's block with G-rated Innocence, so it may not be updated for a while....

Breaking and Entering

---

Chapter Two-Discovering of War

"You've never ridden a horse?" asked Link as Fay settled herself into one of Malon's horses' saddles. This black one was named Iris, and had taken a liking to Fay.

Fay shook her head, replying, "I've never even sat on one before." Kathy was already trotting around the ring on her mahogany brown horse, Teryn.

"Yes you have, you liar!" Kathy cried, stopping Teryn about three yards away.

"That doesn't count! I cried until my mom got me off!" cried Fay, blushing. Link raised an eyebrow in question.

"When she was two her mom put her on a horse... She wouldn't let it move. She cried until her mom finally picked her up off the horse," replied Kathy, trotting up to them.

"Pity!" cried Malon, petting the sunset-colored horse, Epona. Link, mounted on Epona, nudged her forward into a trot, then run.

He called over his shoulder, "Watch and learn!"

Fay called back, blushing furiously, "Show off!"

---

Two hours later, Fay was jumping Iris over a small fence in the middle of a ring.

"Good girl...!" she whispered into the horse's ear. Iris snorted in reply.

"Can we go now?" asked Link, pulling Epona to a stop beside her.

Fay considered, then called to Kathy, who was talking with Malon, "Get Teryn and let's go!" Kathy stood, nodding a good-bye to Malon, and hopped onto Teryn, riding up beside Link and Fay.

"Lead the way, hero," she said to Link, steering Teryn aside. Fay scoffed and grinned, doing the same. Link rolled his eyes.

"Women...." he mumbled as he rode out of the gate marking the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch. Kathy followed, then Fay.

"When should we get there?" Fay called to Link.

Link called back, "About nightfall, if we're lucky!"

Kathy sighed, then said, "This is going to be a long ride!"

---

Link seemed to be trying not to yell. Fay, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh.

"The world you speak of... This 'fourth relic...' You really think it exists?"

Link replied with gritted teeth, "Yes Zelda, for the umpteenth time! I believe these girls! It's more possible than it sounds. And, with the Sages' powers becoming unstable, and the Seal losing its affect-"

"Link," interrupted Zelda, "You seriously believe them? You think there is another Relic besides the three pieces of the Triforce?"

"It makes sense!" cried Link. "Do you not understand?! The Seal is fading! Gannon will return, and seek to control this other world! He could have a whole army at his command in the blink of an eye!"

"Not to mention weapons. We have plenty of weapons on Earth. We even have a bomb that could blow up all of Hyrule and everyone in it! Princess, you must understand this situation!" Kathy cried.

"You, girl, are not in a position to tell me about anything that would threaten my country!" cried Zelda, turning a wrathful gaze upon Kathy. Kathy flinched.

"Princess, you want proof?" Link cried, walking over to Fay. He pulled back a strand of hair to reveal her ear. Zelda stared.

"Rounded?!" she cried.

"Yes, rounded. Not pointed, like a Hylian's. Rounded! They must be from somewhere else, if not Earth!" cried Link, letting go. Fay looked Zelda directly in the eye.

"Gannon will return, Princess. He will try to take Hyrule. He will want the Triforce. It would be better to take a piece out of Hyrule, no?" she asked. She barely dared to blink.

Zelda replied, "What if you want the Triforce for yourself? What if you are Gannon's spy, luring Link away? To his death, maybe?"

Fay laughed. "My dear Princess! If that's what I wanted, I would have done it by now! And would Gannon really recruit a silly little girl like me?" She crossed her arms, content with her argument.

Kathy said, "Anyway, what use are we? We barely know of swordplay, and on Earth, use of magic is highly discouraged. Actually, no one even knows how to use magic anymore."

Zelda's expression didn't change as Link asked, "And does it mean anything that I, the one accompanying them, trusts them?" Zelda scoffed.

"Stubborn idiot...!" she murmured, then said, "**Fine **Link! Go find this 'fourth Relic!' Don't expect any help from me when you are within Gannon's clutches!"

Turning, Link mumbled, "Have you ever helped before?"

---

"So... What do we do now?" asked Kathy, one hand holding the reins, the other on Teryn's neck.

Link opened his mouth, but before he could answer, Fay said, "Go back to Earth."

Link cried, "**What?!** But-How?!" Fay looked at Kathy.

"The same way we got here."

Kathy cried, "And where are we going to find an electric shock?!"

Fay grinned, holding in laughter. "I have an idea...!"

A/N: Yes, I know, very short. I'll update it later.


End file.
